Highschool DxD the Azure has come
by Hunter of the Wicked
Summary: Ragna, an outlaw wanted by the NOL, falls into the cauldron but this time around how will the world be around him. He finds himself in a new world with new challenges. Will he survive, will someone get hit by a truck or will Hakumen put an end to all the fun. Find out NOW! This is not a serious story its for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Date: 2199.12.31 AD. New year's eve

Location: 13th hierarchical city Kagutsuchi. NOL Basement Cauldron room.

Nu-13 and Ragna are facing each other down. Ragna has his sword drawn and Nu is smiling. Noel is wounded and laying against a wall. Nu begins to charge at Ragna.

"Hells!" Ragna yells charging forward with his right arm covered in black energy, that looks like fire, he punches Nu in the chest with his right arm "FANG!". Then Ragna's left arm becomes covered by the same energy and he punches her in the head. Nu then grabs him.

"Now Nu will be with Ragna forever!". A blade then runs through the two of them.

Ragna spits up blood and Nu smiles with ecstasy. Then they both begin to fall into the cauldren.

"BROTHER!" a voice cries out. Ragna looks but cannot make out the figure of the person he reaches out and a hand reaches for him. But the two hands don't connect Ragna and Nu fall into the cauldren.

Location: Kudo academy (Occult research club main room)

Ragna wakes up on the couch, his shirt has a hole in it. Ragna looks around the room and he is alone.

"Did I get hit by a truck or something".

He looks at the hole in his black shirt.

"Whoa the wound I had is completely healed how long have I been out?".

"I'd say a few hours" a monotone female voice.

"Who the hell?".

Then a girl with golden eyes and white hair walks in. She is very small and looks like she is about nine. She is wearing a uniform.

"Who in the XXXX (Carnage Scissors) are you" Ragna says.

"I'm Konako" The girl says "Rias he's awake!".

Then a girl with the same uniform comes from another room. She has a large bust, Red hair, blue eyes, a medium build, and she has a very confident look on her face.

Ragna stands up and looks for his sword.

"Where is my sword" Ragna asks.

"And you are" Rias asks.

"I am Ragna the Bloodedge".

"I have never heard of you" Konako says.

"Whoa you guys haven't seen my bounty posters around the hierarchical cities".

"What are you talking about we are in Japan" Rias says.

"Japan?".

"You know near Korea, part of Asia".

"I thought all that was destroyed by the black beast".

"The black what?".

"The black beast. It ravaged the land and the six-heroes killed it".

"Um well come back from dreamland this is the real world not some game" Konako says. Then Ragna looks out a window.

"Whoa this place it isn't covered in seather and where not on a mountain".

"You must have really been hit on the head".

"Shut it yellow eye".

"What did you call me".

Ragna looks her in the eye and she sees his silver and red eye. She begins to shiver from the look. Ragna looks at Rias.

"What the hell is going on here".

"We found you on the ground with blood pouring out of your chest so we brought you here and healed you".

"So that wasn't a nightmare. Oh no then that means Nu is here to oh shiii".

"No you where the only one there".

"That is great".

"So Mr. the Bloodedge how are you feeling?" Rias asks.

"Like the wound never was inflicted".

"Then I did a good job" Rias says.

"How the hell did you prevent it from scaring?".

"That is an answer for later. For now how about you go for a walk around the town get used to it. I'll send for you when you need to come back" Rias says.

Ragna walks out of the room and steps into the sun. He puts his hand over where the sun is to help him from being blinded.

He turns around.

"What about my sword?" Ragna says.

"You don't need that" Konako says slamming the door behind him.

"Well XXXX (Hell's fang)".

Ragna then walks around the city and finds himself in a park. He leans up against a tree and looks a pond that has marble pillars around it.

"Huh they have the same taste as the NOL. Well there is one advantage no more Nu and no more of that Hakumen".

Then two people step into view a girl and a boy.

The girl has black hair and the boy has brown hair.

"Would you die for me" The girl says.

"What?".

Then a spear of light goes into the boy's chest. The girl's outfit changes and she has black feather wings. She flies out to the middle of the pond . Ragna grabs for his sword, which isn't there. Ragna charges towards the boy, who is still breathing. The girl throws another spear at the boy. Ragna's arm becomes covered in the black energy and he stops the spear. He looks at the girl.

"Who the hell are you!" The girl yells.

"I am Ragna the Bloodedge Now who in the hell are you!"

"I am Raynare the fallen angel".

Raynare summons a light spear and begins to rear back to throw it.

"I guess I have no choice" Ragna says putting the back of his left hand towards Raynare "Restriction 666 released Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! BlazBlue, Activate!". The red orb on the back on Ragna's hand opens up and his insignia appears in front of him. Raynare throws the spear at Ragna. Ragna catches it behind the point and crushes it in his hand. He rushes towards Raynare he leaps over the water his left arm enveloped with black energy. He is within attack range and Raynare is preparing to throw another spear.

"Gauntlet!" Ragna says doing a spinning attack that hits Raynare "Hades!" Ragna then slams Raynare into the water. He slams into the water and gets into his fighting stance.

Raynare gets up and a red rose insignia appears above Issei.

"Oh great rabbit is here".

Then Rias appears in the insignia. Raynare gets up and sees Rias. She flies up into the sky.

"Next time maybe" Raynare says flying away.

"This isn't a playground you know" Ragna says while his left arm returns to normal.

Rias looks at Issei and then at Ragna.

"What the hell just happened".

"Not now I'll tell you later" Rias says.


	2. Chapter 2 (Hope you enjoy it!)

_**A/N.**_

_To Aisk: Yes Rachel's Gag ended was my Favorite. My others where Noel's (the only one who was hell bent on destroying his taste buds was none other that Hazama), and Ragna's (Super Neato Story!)___

_**Thanks for the reviews. I plan to stick closeish to the Highschool dxd story line it may get changed. **_

_**If there are any recommendations for ideas just post them in the reviews or send me a P.M. **_

_**Please no flames. Creative criticism is welcome though. **_

_**My stories aren't meant to be serious just to be fun so I hope everyone enjoys them as much as I do when I write them. Believe me if I didn't laugh as a write these then I wouldn't write them. If you want something added just ask I'll consider adding them. (Also I haven't gotten to play chronophantasma **__** thanks to it being a PS only game)**_

_**Have a nice day! **_

_**End A/N**_

Location: park

Time: next day nighttime

Ragna and Issei are walking along. Ragna has his sword on his back ready to go.

"Why the hell do I have to do this crap again?" Ragna asks.

"We are both stuck in this situation so we may as well enjoy looking at the boobs" Issei says.

They step in front of the pond from before.

"I think we should find another path this one is ominous" Ragna says.

"Lets just cut through we'll be fine".

"I wouldn't say that" A male voice says.

Then a man appears wearing a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot. Black pants and shoes then to top it off a black fedora. He appears to be middle aged, he has blue eyes, and short black hair.

The man summons a sword of light and Ragna puts his hand on his sword handle.

"Issei get behind me I've got this".

The man points his sword at Ragna.

"Now devil prepare to die at the hands of the fallen angel Dohnaseek!" The man says charging.

Ragna draws his sword and blocks the light sword. Then Ragna kicks the man and goes to finish him and the sword of light blocks him from getting Dohnaseek. Dohnaseek then leg sweeps Ragna and slashes Ragna a crossed the back.

"Damn" Ragna says.

Issei then jumps at the man and a metal gauntlet has formed on his arm. He manages to get a punch into Dohnaseek before he could recover from his last attack. Then Issei is slashed by Dohnaseek.

"How dare you attack an unarmed man!" A boastful voice cries out.

"Who the hell is there!" Dohnaseek yells.

Then a young adult man floats down from the sky using a cape. The man has spiky swift back, slightly long brown hair, and amber eyes. He has a long, X-shaped scar across his face. He wears a dark green modified ninja outfit with a big red scarf, silver gauntlets, black fingerless gloves, dark green hakama pants that expose his thighs. He has a giant nail on his back.

"I AM BANG SHISHIGAMI THE NINJA OF LOVE AND JUSTICE!" The young man says.

"Oh great, Bang to the rescue" Ragna mumbles.

"Hey its better then dying" Issei says.

"No I'd rather die than listen to that guy" Ragna says bluntly.

Dohnaseek charges at Bang. Bang leaps over him and throws up orbs. Dohnaseek stops and turns around and continues charging. Bang dodges the sword and grabs Dohnaseek. He kicks him up into the air and appears above him and slams him into the ground. Bang jumps up and hits one of the orbs and flies even higher into the air. Bang then slams into Dohnaseek. Dohnaseek gets back up and looks at them.

"Ha I'll get you all next time". Dohnaseek runs off away.

"Wait you bastard I am not done with you!" Bang yells.

Then the rose insignia appears next to Ragna and Issei.

"Oh so Ms. Rachel is here to" Bang says.

Then Rias and Akeno appear from the insignia.

"Well I was wrong" Bang says looking at Rias and her "assets".

"Are you two alright".

Ragna stands up and punches Bang sending Bang into a marble pillar. Ragna's wound heals up almost instantly.

"How did you just do that?" Issei says.

"The Azure Grimoire" Ragna says holding up his left arm.

"The what?" Issei asks.

"It doesn't madder kid".

Bang jumps back up to his feet.

"Ragna that is no way to thank someone" Bang says "Do I have to teach you manners!".

"Oh shut up. Damn Ninja".

"WHAT DID YOU SAY"!".

Ragna just gives Bang a glare.

"Then let me teach you some manners!" Bang says charging. Just as Bang gets close to Ragna, Ragna punches him sending him into the pond.

"Hahahaha you teach me, you have gotta be kidding me".

"My my Ragy boy hasn't changed a bit" A male trolling voice.

"Terumi!" Ragna says with rage in his voice.

"Oh Ragy boy are you a little disarmed about me being here".

"Dear XXXXXXXX(Black Onslaught) god, Oww" Ragna says grabbing his head "What the XXXX (Gauntlet Hades) just happened".

"God doesn't like us devils" Rias says.

Ragna looks around for Terumi and cannot spot him.

"A bit arm less against me ain't ya!" Terumi yells "Remember kids carry a big stick and don't get disarmed".

"XXXX (Hells Fang!) you".

"Did you forget I strive off of your hate!" Terumi laughs out.

"I believe you have had you fun be gone Terumi" A young female voice says. Then Terumi pops out of a bush next to Ragna and he waves by then he disappears.

"Now the rabbit is here that is just great" Ragna says as Rachel appears in front of him.

"Now you brainless fool. Just how did you end up defeated by that man but then again if he would have gotten that last hit then you would have looked like a smashed pizza roll" Rachel says with a giggle at the end.

"Great when I though I was done with dealing with you, you come back" Ragna mumbles.

"I am surprised you could think more than a second ahead of what is going on. Is your brain capable of anything else besides vulgar language, perverted thoughts, and fighting" Rachel says with a smile.

Issei looks at Rachel.

"Well the second one describes me" Issei says truthfully.

"You, when you just spoke I felt some of my brain cells committing suicide" Rachel says.

"You, won't speak to my servants like that!" Rias says staring down Rachel.

"From what I can see you're nothing more than a Demonic, over endowed, fool".

Akeno stares at Rachel.

Rachel then disappears in a poof of rose petals leaving behind the smell of roses.

"XXXX (Inferno Divider!) That rabbit".

"Why do you call her rabbit?" Issei asks.

"You didn't notice the hair ties make her look like she has rabbit ears?".

"Your right she did look like she had rabbit ears with those hair ties".

"So who was that?" Rias asks slowly walking up to Ragna.

"That was Rachel Alucard the XXXX (Carnage Scissors) vampire".

"Hmm apparently she is overly confident blood sucker" Rias says.

Ragna then starts to walk on the path he was on.

"Where are you going?" Rias asks.

"To finish that request while you heal Issei".

"Alright but return quickly I don't want you up against a fallen angel just yet".

"Next time I'll open the can of spinach and go all pop eye the sailorman on their XXX (Gauntlet Hades!)".

"Who is Pop eye?"

"That is a good question. The time I need Kokonoe to explain a reference that I have heard but have no idea the basis of".

"Who is Kokonoe?".

"She is a half cat half human genius and she's insane…ly Smart".

"Why did you pause?" Akeno asks.

"So I could get most of it in one fell swoop".

"Get going Ragna" Rias says.

Ragna goes from a walk to a run sprinting a crossed the concrete walk way. He arrives in front of a house. He knocks on the door and a large guy with brown hair and blue eyes. The man is wearing a blue dress.

"Are you the one I summoned?".

"I guess" Ragna says scratching his head.

The man grabs Ragna and pulls him in.

"Hey hands off the coat. Creep".

The man closes the door.

"What the hell do you want?" Ragna says.

"To play princess".

"Some how this feels like Arakune is involved".

"Who is Arakune?".

"Um. You don't know him. Now lets just get this over with before I hurl".

(Later)(Occult research club)

Ragna opens the door and slams it behind him. Akeno, Konako, and Rias are sitting on the couch and the look at him.

"How did it go?" Rias asks.

"I wasted at least four hours on that XXXXXXX (Hells Fang!) weirdo. I swear he was gayer than Jin".

"Who is Jin?".

"My younger brother".

_**A/N**_

_**I know my chapters are short but I work for many hours on a single one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also I know some characters are a little OOC (Out of Character) but sometimes I change their personalities for the sake of it becoming funnier.**_

_**Also Ragna may be a bit disarmed about his current situation but he better not lose his head over it other wise he might turn into Grendel (Beowulf).**_

_**Also in case at the top you didn't understand about me adding things I was meaning outside of the two shows. Say you think Dante from DMC (Devil May Cry) would really cool to have in the story then just ask and I'll consider.**_

_**Have a nice day! Please read and review.**_


End file.
